


Call Me Anytime

by SpaceSloth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Turmoil for John, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Teasing, is it really porn idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSloth/pseuds/SpaceSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's home alone and his boredom does nothing to help.<br/>He opens a link sent from Dave that gives his downstairs resident a wake-up call.<br/>John gets a little hands on with himself and his phone decides to call people without his knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents Happen

Egbert threw open his bedroom door and tossed his bag onto the floor. It was only 5:48pm and he was already exhausted. He'd been stuck walking home for the last three days since his dad was out of town on a business call and the house is a good long walk from the high school. Dad wouldn't be home for another four days. He brought his hand to his face to rub the thoughts of being alone away. The note his dad left was still taped to the computer monitor. 

The note read: Dear John, I'm going to be gone for a week, not including tonight since I am leaving in the morning. Right now you are asleep and as I glance at your peaceful face, it brings me much sadness to leave you all by yourself. You are fourteen now. That means you're old enough to take care of yourself. Should you need anybody at all, there will be a number to a nanny at the bottom of the paper. I have made you dinner for the next three nights and have restocked the cupboards and fridge so that you would not grow hungry. I will miss you while I am away. Remember that I am always proud of you and that I know you'll make the right decisions. -Love, Dad

It gave John some sense of peace to know that dad put so much thought into leaving him, but it also made John cringe to know that his dad watched him sleep. Though he supposes it's not a bad thing. He was a familiar person after all. His father. Fathers watch their sons sleep. That's only a normal thing. Right?

After changing into comfortable clothes, John made his way downstairs and grabbed some food before heading to work on his homework. Yes. Homework. Without being told. Let us all make a big deal about it because it is totally unheard of. That doesn't mean he can't slack a little before getting to work on it. It is Friday night after all. 

After he finished eating the food he scavenged from the kitchen and watching a movie, John got bored. Giving his backpack a glance of uncertainty-- Yeah. That homework definitely is telling him that he can wait until tomorrow to start it. Heading upstairs to his room, he shut the door behind him and headed for the desktop. He noticed a pesterlog blinking and opened it. It's a link from Dave but he's no longer online. To his curiosity-- and usually his foolishness, he clicked on it. 

The browser pops up and his eyes opened wide. John instantly closed the page, heart beating fast in his chest. Why the hell would Dave send him something like that?

Dave knew that John was not into men. He knew that John very much had this crush on a girl in his class so why? Maybe this was all his idea of an elaborate ruse. Well bravo, Dave. Bravo. 

It was Bro. He was turned sort of to the side, torso facing John. He saw his nipple. Oh my god. John saw another man's nipple. That has got to be gay on some level. The thought is unthinkable. Well, not really since he kept thinking about it. And the image is burned itself into his mind.

The image of the towel tucked loosely around Bro's trim waist. Hair a mess and free from the confines of his hat. Yet his glasses were still in their designated place. Droplets of water shining on his arm and chest. John could feel a small twitch of arousal down below and he got angry with it. 'You're only supposed to get like that for girls!' he screamed at it in thought. John grabbed his phone to text Dave. He was going to 'get a piece of your mind'. 

'why would you send me something like that?' John texted him. It was 10pm. Dave wasn't asleep, and he knew that with certainty. But when no response came frustration swept over him. He tossed his phone onto the bed next to his pillow and sat at the edge. That image was still fresh in his mind even though the computer screen was black. John Jr was waking up the longer he thought about an almost naked, very fit, and very attractive Strider. 

With an irritated groan he took off his shirt and pants making sure to leave his boxers on. The fact that he's so alive down there just from that picture irritates the boy more than anything. More than he would like to admit since he couldn't even pop a boner thinking about his crush. John stood up on his knees and leaned over so that he was on all fours. Nothing inconspicuous, this pose was just one of his favorites when he was jerking himself off. He lowered his face to the pillow, holding himself up with an elbow and slid his hand lightly down his torso and along his hip bone as he rubbed himself through his underwear. John pulled his lip into his mouth and bit onto it to hold back a soft--

"Oh," A moan slipped passed his lips as he buried his face into the pillow. He used his hand to grind his palm onto his groin experimentally; he always liked to tease himself in numerous ways to make touching himself just as exciting as the first time. His elbow pushed down onto his phone and he quickly moved his arm. The plastic jutting into his skin was uncomfortable. As John got comfortable, he was so into rubbing himself that he didn't even hear the beeping. Or the ringing on the other end. 

He pulled his erection out of his boxers and twisted his index finger and thumb around the tip and tracing the sides with an almost ghostly touch. The sensation tickled but it felt so good. It was always a habit of his to hold in his moans because he was afraid of his dad hearing him and busting in, but since he wasn't there John tried to give himself a little freedom to be vocal. Jacking off always felt good the way he teased his arousal and he had to teach himself endurance so he didn't ejaculate too fast. 

Soft and loud moans slipped out here and there as he pumped his erection faster, sweat beading on his face and torso as he panted into the pillow. John was getting close and he knew it. Speeding up the pace, he let go just before he almost covered his bed with fluids. Which caused an immediate and aggravated whine as John jerked his hips forward. A shaky sigh escaped his mouth as his dick pulsed hot and needy in the warm air. After a minute, his hand returned, gripping the base and pulling up tight and slow. Bro suddenly popped into his mind and he came with his face shoved in the pillow to stifle his cry. 

His body fell on the side as he panted. He felt spent and ready for sleep. Suddenly, he saw a light and immediately sat up, curse words flying out of his mouth.

"Fuck. Shit. Hello? Is anyone there? Oh my god..." quickly hanging up, his face flushed a new shade of crimson. Oh my fucking god. Hopefully Dave didn't hear that and hopefully that is not on his fucking voice mail. John was shaking as he held his phone tightly, heart beating in loudly in his ears. Stumbling out of bed, he wiped himself off and tried to calm down. 'He couldn't have heard it', he reassured no one. Not even him. He climbed into bed and stared at the screen of the phone, not any calmer than he was five seconds ago.

Ten minutes went by, then fifteen and he was still staring at the lit-up screen. Finally he sighed and shut the screen off because there was no use fretting about it. Dave would have definitely said something by now. John closed his eyes and then light seemed to be on the other side of his eye-lids. As he opened his eyes, his senses were on high alert. A number he had never seen before was texting him. Oddly enough, it has the same area code as Dave's cell. Anxious, he opened the text message and choked on a startled noise that tried to come out of his throat but failed.

'Hey, kid. Nice voice you got there. Dave left his phone home for the night. Take it you like the picture I linked to you.'

Johns eyes practically fell out of his face. He was so embarrassed. What the fresh hell was this even. Bro sent that picture to John on purpose? No. Forget that. Bro fucking heard him. He had heard. Egbert didn't know what to do. He just deleted the message and forced his self to sleep. Right now, he was way too tired to do anything. He'd deal with it in the morning.


	2. Are you Ready to Sing for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'S'all good, lil' man. Do me a favor and call me the next time you touch yourself.'

John's alarm clock went off at six in the morning since he forgot to turn it off in the heat of it all. He reached over and unplugged his clock and headed back to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up again and rolled to lay on his back, palms digging into his eyes as he tried to wake up. From the moment John's brain started getting active, there was only one thing circulating through his thoughts. Last night. He brought his phone up to his face to look at the screen. It was 8:14am. No new messages. No calls. 

The longer he stared at his phone, the more questions about last night slipped into his consciousness. He finally dropped his arm to rest on his chest and glanced up at the ceiling as he tried to sort things out. Why did Bro link that photo to him? Why did John like it? Does he even like it? How come Bro answered Dave's phone? It's good that he did in some aspect but it's also very not good! But more importantly. Why Bro?

A sigh passed between his lips and he sat up, cell phone sliding down and to the side. Whatever. Really. It was all behind him now. Hopefully. But he can't keep thinking about it all day. He'd never get anything done if that were the case. John forced his body to move and get off of the bed. In the end, the furthest he got was to his computer. Food can wait.

Dave still wasn't on. Where the hell is that little bastard? He didn't want to risk texting Dave because his bro still might have the cell phone in his possession and the last thing he needs is someone responding who isn't Dave. John noticed that Rose was online but she wasn't the person he really wanted to talk to at the moment. He knew he would slip up and then she would interrogate him and break him down into a cruddy lump with her psycho-analytical horse shit.

\-----

It's noon. Everything is boring. There is nothing good on TV until night time. John started making random faces as he thought about what to do. Looking at his phone, it was still void of communication and just proved his lack of popularity. He decided that he wanted to chance it and text Dave. As John formed a text message, it was interrupted by another incoming message. Not thinking about it, he opened it and it was Bro. There was no one else it could be and it wasn't the number that told him who it was. It was the contents of the message.

"Fucking christ!" John shrieked and dropped his phone on the floor, backing up into the couch seat. What the literal shit. That was. Was. Oh my god. Why the hell was Bro sending Jphm a picture of his penis. His erect penis. Holy shit. There was no denying it was Bro's because there was a gloved hand holding a smuppet with the nose up next to it. He sat there for five minutes before he collected his phone from the ground and thought about what to do.

He opted for sending a message back.

'why the hell are you sending me this stuff!'

'You're welcome.'

'i didn't say thank you! this is seriously not okay!'

'Why not?'

'because i don't like men's things and you're like 50!'

'Ouch. But I'm not though.'

'i don't caaaaarrreeeee. can you just stop?'

'Are you sure about that?'

'yes!!!!!!!!'

'A Strider is basically giving you Grade A fap material and you're turning it down. I think my shell of a heart cracked a bit.'

'But you know it turned you on.'

'whatever!' Wait. Shit! He sent that before John got to reply to the first message! Even knowing that, it still didn't stop his lower body from twitching a little. Blunt things like that were...

'I see you aren't denying it.' That's... 

'no! that is not what you think it was at all!! that was for the first message before that!' 

'S'all good, lil' man. Do me a favor and call me the next time you touch yourself.'

John's face flushed at the last message and he replied with a speedy 'as if!'. The texting ceased after that last comment. He inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself down. His hand was covering his mouth as his eyes stared at the last thing Bro sent him. Those words were sinking into his brain. He suddenly found himself imagining Bro's voice saying that exact sentence when he realized that he doesn't even know what Bro sounded like.

It wasn't like he'd ever conversed with the guy before! This was the first time he's ever talked to him in his life but man! Was he infuriating! Why does he think everybody wants him? And why does he think John would want anything from him? Or so Egbert thought but he didn't delete the log of messages from his phone. What John needed right now was some air. Some Con Air.

\-----

Later on that night while John was laying on his side in bed, he was looking through his contacts. He only had four contacts. Rose, Dave, Dad and the nanny and she didn't even really count. Wow, was he pathetic. John sighed and went to his inbox and saw the messages from earlier. As he scrolled through them, he saw that picture again. He sat up feeling irritated. Again, he was reacting down there. 

To distract him, he thought of the girl he liked. John was no longer feeling even the slightest bit aroused at the thoughts of her like he was a second ago after looking at Bro's... He glanced back at the picture again and he could feel himself getting excited. John set his phone down and pulled off his shirt and stood up to take off his pants. When he sat back down he looked at the picture again feeling anxious and really unsure. The more he thought about it, the bigger he got.

His finger brushed lightly over the send button several times in thought before he pressed it. John brought the phone up to his ear. It was a shock to his system. A new rush of excitement spread throughout his body as he heard Bro's voice for the first time, deep and sultry.

"Are you ready to sing for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Even though it may seem a little boring, it was just a bunch of talking and building up to bigger and better things!  
> I assure you.
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your support so far, you beautiful, gorgeous people~ <3
> 
> Edit: My laptop fan broke so it won't stay on and I came down with a bad cold. I will get chapter three up asap.


	3. Rushed Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was so nervous about what he'd just done.  
> No one has seen his man parts besides him and probably his dad.

It has been three days since that night and John had called Bro every time he 'went to bed'. Though today was the day that Dad was coming home and John made sure Bro knew that he wasn't going to be calling for a while. When Bro started to complain, that man child, John had to keep reminding him the walls in his house are only a few centimeters thick and he couldn't so much as squeak without his dad hearing him. So, was all Bro had to say in response. Why was that man so... so... Ugh! Infuriating was the way to put it. Why couldn't Bro just leave it at no? Instead, he just kept persistantly texting the boy all day even though he was in school. 

First were the picture messages that John couldn't bring himself to look at without blushing like a maiden. A jolt of fear and anxiety ran through him every time he opened his phone. They kept flooding his phone and filling up his inbox but he didn't want to delete them. Not quite. Rather, John enjoyed looking through the pictures that Bro sent to him. He wanted to save them for later.Instead, he saved them all to his phone before deleting them to make room for more texts. After an hour of constant pictures, John thought he should put a stop to this before he found himself with a raging erection in the middle of class. That would be grade A embarrassment.

"John. What's the matter aren't you feeling well?" the teacher called him out and startled him.

"Y-yeah! Well, no. Can I go to the nurses office?" After the approving nod of his homeroom teacher, John fled out of there with his bag in tow, sending a flurry of texts Bro's way.

'stop sending me pictures of your dick, bro. it's getting out of hand! and i'm at school!'

'This is the first time you've complained over the last hour. I think you're lying.'

'so what if i am? you're flooding my phone full of your man sausage and i'm going to get in trouble. what if a kid was looking at my phone over my shoulder!!'

'Not if you delete them. Did your classmates like my dick?'

'no i deleted them. they're all gone. and be serious here! i could've seriously gotten into trouble!'

'Did you save them?'

John stared at the text message and cleared his throat. He had arrived at the nurses' office but his feet were glued to the spot just outside the door as he thought about how to answer. A good five minutes had passed before he was able to reply and he knew he took too long to respond when he sent 'no why would i? that's gay'. It was obvious that he did and John felt as though he could see Bro smirking on the other end.

'Tell you what, instead of you calling me and moaning into my ear until you cum, how about I call you and show you how hot phone sex actually is?'

'...and i don't have to do anything?'

'Heh. If you can keep yourself from doing anything. Sure, kid. Why not?'

'of course i won't be doing anything! my dad is going to be here!'

'I thought it was just that you couldn't make a sound, not that you couldn't touch yourself?'

'well... when he comes home after being away from me for so long he gets a little... clingy.'

'It's a date then.'

'don't expect much out of me!'

\-----

When John got home, he tossed his bag onto the couch and crossed his arms. He groaned at what he'd gotten himself into. Though he couldn't keep from thinking about it all day and got close to no work done in class. Admittedly those nights that he'd called up Bro, all the kid did was moan into the phone until he was done and then hung up awkwardly afterwards. Yet Bro had never complained or said anything to him. He didn't know there was a completely different side to it. The fact that Bro was going to show him how 'hot' it could be got him a bit nervous. What was Bro going to do? What was he going to say?

"Son, I'm home. Your father is home at last!" Egbert stared at his dad who had just came in through the front doors like he'd been caught doing something bad. Even though he wasn't up to anything. He just started feeling guilty about what he'd been doing while his father was away. If he ever found out...

"How was my little John? Did school go well today? How were things while I was gone? Did you get lonely? How about some cake to celebrate our reunion at long last?" There it was. That infamous clingyness that was John's father. John rubbed his face in fear about tonight but offered his dad a cheery smile and answered all of the questions with the answers he knew his dad would be happy with.

While dad was in the kitchen baking, his son was wasting away time by watching TV. His backpack was sitting next to him and the homework he had was calling to him. John knew he was going to fall behind because every night he'd been spending his time on the phone instead of opening a book. He thought it would be beneficial if he got work done before Bro called him.

"Dad, I'm going to go to bed early so I'll have some of your cake in the morning. I have a test tomorrow and I need to get plenty of rest so I can pass it!" John felt bad about lying through his teeth. He knew the homework card was the fastest way to get away from his dad. His father put his hands on John's shoulders and kissed his forhead.

"Goodnight, son. I am so proud of how diligent you are at your age. Keep it up, kiddo!" With a loving pat to his cheek, John grabbed his bag and he was off to his room. It was only 7pm but dad was never going to question him. He was a good kid who had his priorities straight, did his work and could never be capable of doing something so horribly against the morals of normal humans beings. Things like calling a man twice his age to express his sexual desire.  
John sighed after he finished his homework and studied for a test that didn't exist. He dropped his head in his arms and closed his eyes. All that being diligent stuff is tiring. At least he got some major work done that will help improve his grades. A loud buzz startled him and he fell out of the chair. 

"Shit!" What if his dad heard that and came running up the stairs? One glance to his clock let him know that, that wouldn't be happening. His father should already be in bed, knocked out with the help of sleeping medication. John stood up and rubbed his butt. Another buzz came from his phone and he groaned. When he opened the texts all he read was 'Are you waiting?' and 'I'm calling in five minutes'. Double shit. John was not ready for this. Not at all. What was going to happen? Fuck. All he could think to do was get into his pajamas and chill in bed until the awaited phone call came.

Time seemed to pass by quickly and his phone was soon ringing quietly. John gulped.

"Hello?" his voice was strained, on the edge of cracking as he whispered. Even though he wasn't going to be doing anything, he felt extremely nervous. His heart dropped to his stomach when he heard Bro's voice. It was different from all of the other times they were on the phone. Somehow deeper and... thicker? John couldn't figure out what it could be. He heard a chuckle.

"Sup, kid? Ya nervous or something?"

"Not at all!" John was lying to no one but himself and he knew that Bro knew because he was a creepy bastard and always knew how John was feeling and John always wondered how the hell he did that.

"Hmm. What are you wearing?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Kid. Just go with it. I thought I told you I was gonna show you what it was all about?"

"Uhm, well.. In that case uhm.." John got quieter just in case his talking was going to wake up his dad. "I'm just wearing my boxers."

"You know what I'd like to do to you, John?" 

The boy cleared his throat, nervous to give that question an answer.

"What would you like to, uh, do to me?" John's tongue traced his lower lip before sucking it under his buckteeth, waiting curiously for Bro's response.

"I'd like to have you in my bedroom dressed in nothing but those boxer. I would take you in my arms and hold your body against mine, hands sliding down to grab that plump ass of yours. I'd want to taste your lips, your neck, your entire body. And I wouldn't take no for an answer. You'd be pinned against the wall with my leg between yours, giving you no where to go. My hands would feel up your torso and play with your nipples, maybe give them a little pinch. My mouth would be on yours and-- John?"  
John was letting out little moans as he thought about it, pressing his palms against the growing erection in his boxers. Even though he'd never been to Dave's house or seen Bro's room, he could imagine how the scene would play out. His face was red and his ears were burning. Bro's words and his voice were starting to effect him in ways that he hadn't thought possible. How was it that he was getting turned on so much from just a few simple words? 

"Uhm," he managed to choke out. "I-I'm here." He practically heard Bro grin.

"Are you turned on?"

"...Yeah. Just a bit."

"Want me to say more?"

Just as John was about to acknowledge him with an answer he heard a knock at his door. Shit! He immediately hung up and shoved his phone under his pillow. John burrowed under his blankets and tried to disapppear altogether. His heart practically lept out of his chest when he heard the small screech that was his door being opened. There were no words but he heard footsteps and some activity which was his father apparently trying to be sneaky. His dad made his way across his room and placed a present on John's bed table before petting his son's hair and making his way out, softly shutting the door behind him.

Egbert sat up fast and stared at the box with frightened eyes. His father could have walked in on him and discovered what he was doing. There was no way John was going to allow this continue while his father was home. John's cellphone buzzed and he looked at the message. Surprisingly it was from Dave.

'sup bro?' John suddenly had mixed feelings about everything he'd been allowing to happen. He hasn't spoken to Dave this entire time and his best friend wasn't the type of person to text people first. How was he to act? Normally, of course. He doesn't know about anything. 

'just trying to sleep. what's up with you?'

'nothin really. just wanted to know where my bro's been these last few days.'

'oh right. sorry about that dave! i've been busy with school work and stuff!'

'you're not replacing me for some hot chick are you? cause if you are, my poor damsel heart is going to go into an emotional break down and wonder what i don't have that she has and then we're going to need to sit down and have a serious one on one chat about who you belong to.'

'dave, you're a nerd.'

'no that's you. i'm inexplicably cool.'

'right. well, i'm gonna go to bed now! goodnight!'

'good night, sir heart breaker.'

Before John went to bed he decide to text Bro to make sure he understood that he didn't hang up on him because he wanted to.

'bro?'

'Sup?'

'i'm sorry about that. my dad came in and i panicked!'

'S'all good. I'm not crying or nothin'.'

'oh okay. i just wanted to make sure there was no misunderstandings.'

'Seriously. I got it. Little John's gotta worry about his daddy.'

'are you upset?'

'Not at all.'

'are you sure?'

'Yeah.'

For some reason, John felt like Bro was lying to him. Maybe it was just him over-thinking things. Still, he started to feel like he was oblidged to let Bro know that he liked the the whole thing. Which in turn made him do something he never thought he'd do in a million years. He turned his body so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, reached over and turned on his lamp. John was even more aroused at the thought of being caught doing something bad. 

He took a deep breath and pulled himself out of his boxers and opened the camera on his phone. John couldn't believe he was about to do this to ensure Bro's happiness. It's not like he even wanted a picture of John's dick. But he felt like he should repay Bro for all of those pictures he's given. With a minute or two of second-guessing, John snapped the photo and sent it to Bro before he had the time to convince himself not to. 

John was so nervous about what he'd just done. No one has seen his man parts besides him and probably his dad. Time ticked on and John decided he was just going to bury himself alive and never come out when his phone went off.

'Sexy. Is there more where that came from?'

A relieved breath flew out of John's lungs and a smile replaced his worry.

'don't push it, weirdo! goodnight.'

'Night, kid.'

Now Bro was going to expect more from him. Taking that picture had turned him on and sending it to Bro had him on the edge of his seat. Literally. John laid back down and covered his face. He couldn't stop smiling at the reaction he got. Maybe this was something he could get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys!  
> I just recently got over my cold.  
> I tried to make it extra long for you.  
> I honestly hope you like it for how long you had to wait.  
> Sorry for any mistakes I made.  
> I tried getting it done before 5am.  
> I also think that I am going to end it here and work on other things. Thanks you guys.


	4. A Text to Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and John is starting to wonder when they're gonna do anything.  
> He also wonders how their relationship suddenly developed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you take this chapter and like it and forgive me for taking so long.  
> I also apologize for its sloppiness for I tried to rush it out as fast as I could before work to get you guys something to read.  
> There is also sexual stuff in this chapter.  
> And this is also a pretty long chapter.  
> So please forgive me.  
> Ahhh.
> 
> uwu;

Bro had taken to texting John a lot more, especially on his days off since they couldn't really talk at night. Even though some times John tried to claim that Bro was going to get him into trouble for texting during class. Bro said he could stop replying so he wouldn't get in trouble but John ending up texting regardless. 

John was trying to think of when their 'relationship' had developed further than a couple of phone calls at night and a text or so every other day to full out conversations. Not that he was complaining about it. John loved that Bro loved to shower him with compliments and affectionate text messages even when John wouldn't accept most of them. In reality it made him smile and he felt better about himself even though the kids at school would just make him feel regular again. It made his days more interesting, to say the least.

One morning, John woke up to a text message and to his surprise it was from Bro. It was 5am on a school day after all. Usually Bro would be asleep or busy doing whatever it is he likes to do at five in the morning. John yawned and sat up in a sluggish pace. His body was barely registering that he had woken up and he slowly unlocked his phone and forced himself to look at the sun in his hands.

'Morning, cutie.'

'what the heck.'

'Thought I'd say good morning to this cute person I know.'

'no, i mean why are you up?'

'Why not?'

'because you should be asleep!'

'I had a little knowledge that this is the time that someone I like to talk to is awake. A cutie patootie, no less.'

John put his hand over his mouth to hide a smile that nobody would be able to see. His day was already being made and all he had to do was wake up. And read a text message. But it didn't take much. Bro always made him smile with just a text or two. John took his time to think of a reply. He felt like he shouldn't readily accept Bro's words and started to feel like he isn't as cute as Bro was making him out to be. Now John felt ugly and his day went back to how it was when he woke up. Fantastic.

'right. what about me is cute?'

'Your cute dimples.' John frowned and went to text that he didn't have dimples but he couldn't really say that because he does. But why his dimples? Who likes dimples? Not John. And not on him.

'those are ugly.'

'Your cute smile.' John tried not to smile but he failed at keeping his mouth set in a scowl. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop smiling and tried to act like that wasn't the compliment that would win this conversation over.

'break my teeth out ugly.'

'Your cute face.' John laid back down to shove his face into his pillow. He felt bad because now he knew he was fishing for more. He also knew that there was a limit to how many times he could fish for compliments and feel great about it. Which was zero. He really didn't like to do it, he just liked to read what Bro had to say about him.

'not really.'

'Your cute dick.' John choked loudly as his dad entered the room to make sure that he was awake.

"John, why are you choking? Are you sick? Were you coughing? Did you inhale the wrong way?"

John's ears and face went red as he spluttered back to his father that he inhaled the wrong way and that he was just getting up so he needed some privacy. His dad nodded and shut the door on his way out. Once his dad was out of the room, John went back to furiously texting Bro about such an obscene comment.

'wow! why would you say that?'

'Because I was getting no where with the other options.'

'that's because i'm not cute.'

'But you are.'

'no i'm not!'

'Adorable.'

'no!'

'Kawaii.'

'what?'

'it means cute.'

'i'm not.'

'You are definitely cute. And so is your dick.'

'stop saying that!'

'Cute penis.'

'that's even worse.'

'Too bad.'

'ugh, you're so difficult.'

'And you're cute.'

'fine. you win.'

'Already?'

'i'm too tired to argue about it.'

'Why's that?'

'stayed up all night.'

'Doing what?'

'just talking to dave on pesterchum.'

'That little shit. He told me he was sick. He's going to school.'

'ahhh, shit! don't let him know that i accidentally told you.'

'I'm making no promises.'

'brooooooo.'

'If you call me and ask me very nicely not to, I can make a promise.'

'ughhhh i don't really want to.'

'Then prepare yourself, Egbert.'

That's exactly what he did. He stared at the phone waiting for an angry text from Dave about how he got ratted out by John and that he is going to hear a lot about it for the next fifteen minutes, if he has the energy to yell at him via text for that long. John sat for about ten minutes and when he didn't receive any text messages he started to get ready and grabbed his school bag.

On his way down the stairs he started texting Dave and asked him if he was going to go to school.

'nah bro i told my brother that i was with child and he told me i could stay home'

John knew that wasn't what he really told Bro, but he figured he'd leave the issue alone since Dave doesn't know that John frequently texts his brother to know exactly what he said.

'you suck! i still have to go.'

'that's because your dad is one of those ultra moms who needs you to go to school every day to become a doctor that will perform surgery on one of the world's greatest people and then you'll be famous and your dad will sit back in retirement with your savings'

'you have too much energy this early in the morning for a pregnant guy.'

'i have a secret i must confess'

'oh yeah?'

'i lied i am not carrying a baby'

'you don't say?'

'i do say. and i also say that bro caught me texting so now i have to go to school. thanks egderp'

'hehehe! you're welcome.'

'and you deserve it too! :B'

'yeah, yeah whatever. text me at lunch'

'okay. see ya.'

'peace egbert'  
\---

In the middle of class, John's mind kept wandering to different places. He yelled at himself, mentally of course, for thinking about such things. Then again, it's been a couple of weeks since John last sent anything sexual to Bro and vice versa. John didn't wanna ask about it though. He didn't want to seem like some needy little kid. 

His phone buzzed and when he looked at it, it was exactly what he was thinking about. John was flustered and sent an offended reply because he somehow felt that Bro knew what he was thinking even though he didn't and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that a kid behind him might have seen the picture.

'how come you keep sending me all of these dirty pictures?'

'Because I know you like them.' John mentally groaned. Of course he liked them but does Bro remember where he is? He's in school. That wasn't the issue here, and John knew that being in school wasn't what his problem was.

'i never said i did!'

'I know you didn't.'

'then how would you even know if i liked them?'

'It's my intution.'

'well it's wrong'

'You're lying.'

'nuh-uh'

'Yah-huh.'

'nope.'

Bro sent another one and John tried to pass that off as something he couldn't enjoy either. He was on a roll with this denial kick.

'see? there's no way i could like something like this!'

And another one entered his phone's screen. John bit his lip and stared down at his phone, keeping it under the table from curious eyes. He pushed his phone into his lap and dropped his head to the table to hide the small smile he couldn't keep away.

'still a no.'

Bro kept up by sending another one. He knew if John really didn't want to see it he would say something. Something obvious like 'fucking stop' or 'bro i'm not fucking kidding'. That's what John told him he'd say and it sort of shocked Bro that he actually had the balls to swear. To which he replied 'fuck you' but that thought is for another time and the thought preoccupying John now is one under the table. The thought that's making his pants tighter by the second and that he hoped to god no one could see.

'why do you have to do that, bro?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'you do and you know you do.'

'Hmm. Why, I do not know what ever you could mean.'

'fuck you.'

'I need a date and place.'

'ugh.'

John couldn't take much more of sitting uncomfortably and began to shift in his chair. He raised his hand high in the air trying to get his teacher's attention. When he had no luck, he began waving it obnoxiously back and forth and repeating the word teacher.

"Yes, John?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

After he had clearance, he bolted out of the room as fast as he could and down the hall to get into a safe haven. Which was in the bathroom and behind the stall. John skidded to a halt and leaned back against the door as he locked it. He unzipped his pants to let himself breathe and started to wonder if he should invest in slightly larger jeans. 

John unlocked his phone and stared at the picture he liked most. He should say pictures because he liked them all. A lot. Too much, maybe. He would like to waste the time to think about how wrong he was for liking just a photo more than he should, but he had a little friend who wanted attention.

John reached down to pull himself from his boxers and wrapped a hand hand around his erection, more than glad to give himself the attention he needed. When he thought about it, it's been two weeks since he's touched himself. Since the first incident, John only ever did anything when he called Bro, and due to Bro's increase in jobs, they haven't had the chance for a night like that. 

He was started to find a fast, steady pace to quickly finish himself off and get back to class before anyone noticed when his phone went off. He forgot that he was in the middle of texting Bro. This was all his fault. 

'Egbert?'

John had to slow his movements in order to text back an intelligble answer and replied with a simple:

'yEAh?'

'You good over there?' John was getting more excited at the fact that Bro was texting him while he touched himself. He didn't even have a clue. So far so good.

'uh, defentaeey' Shit. What was that? Now he is going to know that something is most definitely up.

'Uh?' 

John went to groan and remembered that he was in the bathroom and he didn't want someone to think he was jerking himself off. Well, he was but only Bro needed to know that. John's hand fell from his dick and went up to steady his phone so he could take a picture and send it to Bro.

'Holy crap.' 

He reached his hand back down for some much needed relief and decided to send another picture with his hand playing with himself.

'That's hot.'

Then he realized instead of doing that, he could actually take a short 30 second video. The more John wanted to send Bro, the more aroused he got. It was mostly because he was showing Bro that he was enjoying himself, but also the fact that he knew that Bro enjoys it when John enjoys himself. He bit his lip as he hit record and made it his life goal to keep the camera still and hand at a comfortable speed, using the 30 seconds he had to test some things out.

Things like toying with just his head. Running his finger alond his slit. Ghosting his fingers around his shaft. Only touching in places close to where he really wants to touch but doesn't give himself the satisfaction to do so. 

When time was up, he didn't bother to re-watch it and hit send. His face was on fire, hands a little shaky as he tried to keep his phone still and his heart never beated so loud as he waited for a reply.

Bro was quick with his replies, as he sent two in a matter of a minute.

'I was wrong. You aren't cute. You're hot as hell.'

'If hands could kill. Jesus Christ, kid.'

'nottak id.' John pushed his lips into a pout. After all of that Bro was still gonna call him a kid. He should be a man by now. In fact, he is. It's law.

'Gonna prove it?'

'i thought i already was.' He couldn't help but grin at his reply.

'Tease.'

'i gotta hurry up and get back to class.'

'Yeah, I got ya.'

'wannaaaa... do it tonight?'

'Was wonderin' when you were gonna ask.'

'great! tonight it is then.'

John finished himself off quickly after he sent the last text. He flushed the toilet and peeked out of the stall to make sure nobody was in the bathroom. 

It was clear. 

He rushed to the sink to thoroughly wash his hands and face. When he looked up to see his reflection, his bottom lip was burning a bright red from how hard he was biting on it and his cheeks were a dark pink. He didn't wanna go back to class looking suspicious like that. Instead of going back to class, he paced back and forth in the bathroom until the bell rang and rushed to homeroom to grab his backpack and head on home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first BroJohn fanfiction!  
> Actually, it's my first fanfiction ever.  
> I'm pretty excited about this and I plan to make multiple chapters.  
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> ATTENTION: I had re-opened this, but I wound up getting too caught up in things and procrastinated making more chapters. Now I'll be leaving for work. Which means I won't have internet for about 5-6 months since I'll be on the road. As of 4/6/13 I will be gone until 9/25/13. I wish you all good days and thank you immensely for reading my fic.


End file.
